La muse
by Lorinea
Summary: La Muse, invisible aux yeux de tous, se baladait dans la forêt à la recherche d'un artiste à inspirer et était bien décidée à ne pas rester improductive.


Voici un texte que j'avais fait pour le Secret Santa. Je le met ici à mon nom :D

L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et au cast et je gagne rien dessus.

* * *

La muse

La Muse, invisible aux yeux de tous, se baladait dans la forêt à la recherche d'un artiste à inspirer. Ces lieux étaient connus pour regorger d'âmes créatrices, peintres, sculpteurs, romanciers, poètes, en panne d'imaginaire. Vadrouillant toute la journée, elle fit la moue, déçue de n'avoir trouvé personne à guider. Décidée à ne pas rester improductive elle changea de cible en la présence de quatre aventuriers qui dormaient à la belle étoile autour d'un feu de camp.

Elle sourit d'un air espiègle et concentra ses pouvoirs entre ses mains avant de les poser sur les tempes de l'homme à l'imagination la plus débordante.

Des sifflements et des cris hystériques de joie résonnaient à ses oreilles. En ouvrant les yeux des lumières éblouissantes transpercèrent ses prunelles. En regardant autour de lui il vit Grunlek habillé d'un haut noir et d'un pantalon rêche, entrechoquer deux baguettes en bois puis les frapper avec un rythme effréné sur des tambours de différentes tailles. Son bras métallique tapant de temps à autre une cymbale ce qui donnait un son vraiment original. De l'autre coté de cet attirail percussionniste se trouvait Shin emmitouflé dans une cape noire. Cachant toujours son visage, il grattait énergiquement les cordes d'un luth au long manche et au corps stylisé. Les sons graves qui en résultaient faisant vibrer son cœur d'une force inexplicable. En avant d'eux trois, la vision la plus surprenante était bien Théo. Il manipulait le même instrument que Shin mais son gabarit était différent et les sons qui en résultaient étaient plus aigues. Un haut sans manche laissait apercevoir ses muscles développés et des dessins sur ceux-ci.

Il vit sous ses propres doigts un clavecin léger et surélevé qui semblait appeler ses mains. L'une d'elle était entourée d'un bracelet de cuir clouté et frémissaient d'envie de caresser les touches pour accompagner ses amis dans cette mélodie qui auraient dû lui être inconnue et qui pourtant semblait incrustée au sein même de son corps.

Une tension palpable envahit toute personne qui se trouvait dans cette salle si sombre lorsque Théo approcha ses lèvres d'un grand bâton surmonté d'une boule grillagée. Etait-ce un artefact magique? C'est ce qu'il lui sembla lorsque la voix grave du paladin emplit ses oreilles dans un guttural « **EUTHANASIE** » qui fit exploser de joie le public face à eux. Des flammes brulantes les entourèrent ajoutant une chaleur supplémentaire à l'ambiance survoltée.

Bob ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Il avait l'impression d'être connecté à ses amis, à cette assemblée spectatrice et de partager un seul et même souffle, cristallisé dans cette chanson qui était exprimée avec tant de fougue par le paladin. Enfin s'il pouvait encore le considéré comme tel. Elle était reprise en chœur par ce public qui sautait sur place en balançant leurs mains dans les airs, figées en un signe mystique où seuls leurs index et auriculaires étaient levés. Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, il sentit le réveil l'appeler hors de cet espace onirique, qu'il quitta à regret.

Lorsque Bob ouvrit les yeux cette musique hantait encore son esprit. Et malheureusement pour ses coéquipiers, ce fut le cas pour la journée entière. Bob la chantonnait depuis un bon moment, lorsque Théo décidé d'exorciser le mage en lui demandant ce qu'était cet air. Celui-ci le regarda et pencha la tête sur le coté lui répondant de manière inattendue :

-Je me demande bien comment tu chantes Théo.

Bouche-bée les aventuriers se regardèrent entre eux, puis Bob qui était reparti dans sa rêverie en battant un rythme inaudible dans les airs. Ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de ne plus questionner le mage afin de chasser définitivement cette vision traumatisante d'un paladin chantant.

* * *

Une idée qui m'est venu parce que mon poussin était fan de métal et que je me suis souvenu que le cast avait évoqué cetet idée d'un groupe de musique. Je me suis inspirée du seul groupe que je connaissais, Remmstein et ils utilisaient un clavier!

Review si le coeur vous en dit :D


End file.
